Kira Spengler: Egon's Daughter
by kelseyphantomgirl
Summary: Kira is Spengler's daughter. She lives at the firehouse with the Ghostbusters which are like her Uncles. She loves the paranormal and wants to be a Ghostbuster. Egon approves it, leaving the Ghostbuster's speechless. Ghosts are starting to posess her, and help the ghosts from the containment unit escape. What will happen to twelve year old Kira? And will she be afraid of no ghosts?
1. Daily Life and Meeting Slimer

Kira Spengler is the only daughter of Egon Spengler. She is twelve years old and has dirty blond hair; almost brown like her dad. She has been fascinated with the paranormal since she was very young. She loves reading, researching, school, and loves to go to the firehouse to work with her father's friends called the Ghostbusters. There's Peter, Ray, Winston, and Janice the secretary. The boys don't mind if she stays. She mostly stays quiet, and read's the books about the paranormal that were lying around on the book shelfs. When the guys get back from capturing ghosts around town, she always hurries to the containment unit, and watches Egon put the ghosts inside. "Dad, can I be a Ghostbuster?" she asked when the boys came back from a long night of ghost-busting. "Maybe when your older, but other than that, no. It's a dangerous and risky job."

Kira didn't say anything. She kept to herself. That night, Kira heard footsteps while she was sleeping. She usually slept on a couch in the lobby of the firehouse. She barely goes home anymore, from all the time she has spent with her dad. She opened her eyes to see a green, ghost that looks like a glob of slime, going through the fridge in the kitchen. Kira screamed so loud, Egon and the boys ran down the pole, and ran to Kira faster than you can say 'Twinkie.' Kira hid her body under the blanket that was on top of her. "What is it honey?" Egon asked. Kira pointed to the ghost that was eating everything in sight. Peter,Egon,Winston, and Ray grabbed their proton packs, and put them on their backs. "Remember guys, don't cross the streams!" Egon whispered, because he didn't want the ghost to hear them. The Ghostbusters have crossed the streams before, but didn't want the risk of exploding, from Egon's original theory. "Ready..." Peter whispered as the guys turned their proton packs "Steady..." Winston followed.

"Go!" Ray yelled. The ghost apparently heard that, but when he just turned to see the men, they pointed the streams right at the glob of goo, and weared him down. Egon threw the trap down on the floor. "Kira, don't look at the trap, or your eyes will burn out of your head!" he cried as he stepped on the button to open the trap doors. The Ghostbusters turned their heads, and shut their eyes from the bright light that came from the trap. The ghost was sucked in, the trap closed, and a red light blinked two times to indicate that a ghost has been caught. Egon and the guys walked over to Kira, who was staring at the trap. "Are you alright?" asked Ray. "Yes. I'm fine. Thank you guys."

"Wanna see what the troublemaker looks like?" asked Peter. Kira nodded as her nightgown flowed off the couch, and followed the Ghostbusters down to the containment unit. Egon walked behind her; he wanted to make sure she was safe. When they came down to the containment unit, Egon hooked up the trap to the container. He pushed a button that sucked the ghost from the trap, and into the unit. Egon came up with a circular shape tube, so he could study the ghosts they captured. A green ghost that looked like a ball of slime appeared in the tube. He had black beady eyes, and a huge mouth, with yellow teeth. "We know him!" Peter exclaimed, pointing at the tube. "It's Slimer!"

"Slimer?" Kira asked.

"Yeah! That little bugger must've gotten out, and had an eating spree again! Slimer! You scared the life out of her! You should be ashamed of yourself!"  
Slimer looked down. He started crying. Kira kinda felt sorry for the glob of goo. If she would've known that Slimer was friendly, she would have not screamed.  
"Peter. I think you were a bit too harsh on the little guy. Give him a second chance. Please don't lock him up in there forever Uncle Peter!" Peter thought for a moment. "Alright. The little spud can stay... But if I ever see him in the fridge or causing trouble, it's in the containment unit for 'em."  
"Oh thank you Uncle Peter!"  
"You're welcome kiddo."


	2. Dad, I Want to Be A Ghostbuster

The next morning, around 12 a.m., Egon wanted to check on Kira. After the problem with Slimer, he wanted to see if she was asleep, or staying awake to stare at Slimer, in the glass tank the Ghostbusters put him in. Carefully, he tiptoed downstairs. He looked over at the couch to see Kira awake. She was staring at Slimer, who was fast asleep. "Hey kiddo." Egon said. Kira jumped a bit. Egon chuckled.

"Hey." she replied.

"Can't sleep?"

Kira nodded. Egon sat next to his daughter on the couch. "You know. I've been thinking about what you said about being a Ghostbuster." he said."Well, I guess I haven't been brave like you yet to be one." she replied looking down at her glasses on the table, and putting them on her face.

"Kira. You don't have to be brave to be a Ghostbuster. Trust me, when we were battling Stay Puft, I thought I was going to fall over!"

Kira laughed. "Really? From a giant marshmallow man?"

"Yeah... You know what? You can be a junior Ghostbuster. I have a few small jumpsuits downstairs, and a few patches left..."

"Are you serious dad?"

"Nope! Not kidding."

Kira jumped into her father's arms. She laid her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. "Thanks dad." Kira whispered as Egon put the blanket over both of them. "You're welcome Kira." They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Around 9 a.m. , Egon and Kira heard people talking. They opened their eyes to see Venkman, Stantz, Zeddemore, and Janine. Janine was taking calls, Ray was eating a twinkie, Peter was looking at 'Women's Magazine', and Winston was playing video games. When they saw that Egon and Kira were awake, they stopped what they were doing, and looked at the father and daughter on the couch.  
"Ah! Good Morning you two! Egon, we have a call from downtown. It's at the New York Library." Peter said putting down the magazine."What? We gave that place a Bill of Health five years ago!" Egon exclaimed."Well, I guess we didn't get _everything._" Peter replied. Kira put on her glasses,"Guys, guess what?! Dad says I can be a Ghostbuster! With the suit and everything!"

"Egon? Do you think that's a good idea?" asked Ray, "It's dangerous!"

"I know, but she _does_ need some training... if she wants to be a Ghostbuster when she gets older... How about she comes with us to the Library? She could do some research on the place for us." Egon replied."We _do_ need a good researcher..." Winston chimed in.

"Alright, she can come." Ray said.

"Woohoo!" Kira rejoiced as she danced around the firehouse.

She ran downstairs; she wanted to be in a Ghostbuster suit as quickly as possible. Egon smiled, and shook his head. "She's a ghost nerd just like you! No offence!" Peter laughed. "I'll take that as a complement,Venkman." Spengler replied. Egon then went downstairs to see if Kira had gotten into trouble_. "She rarely gets in trouble anyway_." Egon thought as he stepped downstairs.


	3. The Jumpsuit and Peter's Stolen Pancakes

**Hey guys! I LOVE working on this story! If you have any ideas on what I should in a future chapter, Private Message me! I would also like some more Reviews if it isn't too much trouble! I am going to try and make as many chapters over February Va-K as I can. Thank you, and enjoy!**

Kira went through the closet downstairs. She came across two jumpsuits with the name tag marked: SPENGLER. One was teal with pink cuffs, and the other was beige. Just then, Kira herd two pairs of footsteps. She turned around to see Egon and Janine; Egon's arm was wrapped around her. "I see you found my suits. I used to wear the teal one, until we decided to have them the other color."  
"Your father was adorable in the teal... But I like him just as much in beige." Janine said.

"Oh Janine..." Egon sighed. "Dad, where are the jumpsuits my size?" Kira asked. Then she went back to work in the closet, looking for the jumpsuit. "Aha!" she said as she pulled out a small, Violet suit with light blue cuffs. "Your mother, and I worked on it these past few weeks. We hope you like it Kira." Egon said as he helped Kira get on the suit, and zipped it up. Kira looked down at the black name tag, with red letters that spelled out: KIRA.S. She hugged her parents, and ran upstairs to show the guys.

"Uncle Peter! Uncle Ray! Uncle Winston! Look!" Kira exclaimed as she ran to the kitchen to see that Peter, Ray, and Winston were sitting at the kitchen table. She looked over at her Uncle Peter; he was about to put a piece of pancake in his mouth, but Slimer, who snuck behind him, took the fork and shoved it in his mouth. Peter gasped to find that his fork was gone! "I could have sworn I had my fork a second ago! What the hey- SLIMER! YOU BIG GLOB OF GOO! WHERE ARE YOU!"

While Peter was chasing Slimer through the firehouse, Winston, and Ray turned their heads to see Kira in her jumpsuit. "Soooo... What do ya think?" she asked, striking a pose. Ray laughed, "Very fashionable Kira."

"Very... You!" Winston added. "Thank you!" Kira replied.

Janine and Egon came upstairs. "You guys better get going. The librarian won't wait all day!" Janine said. "She's right... Where's Peter?" Egon asked. Winston, Kira, and Ray pointed their heads to the lobby, where Peter was _STILL_ chasing Slimer. "You gotta give up sometime you little-"

"Venkman. Shut up, and let's get going." Egon said crossing his arms. Peter finally stopped and put a hand on his chest. "I think I got most of my exercise done." he said catching his breath.

Kira laughed. A few weeks ago, Janine put the boys on a diet. That meant Egon would have to stop buying Twinkies. When Egon did, Peter was _NOT_ happy. He felt as though the world was going to end. The diet affected Ray as well. He loved Stay Puft Marshmallows, even though the giant marshmallow man almost destroyed him.

Egon hugged his daughter, and kissed his wife Janine, before leaving with the guys all ready for a long day's work. Peter made a face at Slimer; now back in his glass tank. "When we get back, you're TOAST!"

"YUMMY TOAST!" Slimer exclaimed. "Not that kind of toast!" Peter yelled, before the Ecto-1 swerved down the streets of Manhattan.

**Can you guys leave a review if you would like some Father/ Daughter moment with Kira and Egon? TY!**


	4. The Pier and the Mysterious Woman

**Hope you guys like the chapter!**

Janine walked to her desk and already she was getting calls. "Ghostbusters... No. We do not summon family members and capture them so you can ask them the combination to the safe... Well, same to you pal." Janine hung up the phone. Kira had nothing else to do. She liked to watch her mom work everyday, but sometimes if she stayed for too long, she would hear her mother's nagging in her sleep. On most days, when the weather was nice, Kira would walk to the docks and just look over the edge of the water. "Mom?" asked Kira. Janine had a call, and blocked the bottom half of the phone. "Yes hun?"

"Can I go to the pier?"

"Sure. Just don't be late for lunch like the last time...and bring your phone." Said Janine going back to the customer on the phone.

Kira grabbed her Ghostbusters jacket, her cell phone, and camera to take pictures of the water. She waved goodbye to her mother, then walked out the door. She passed a newspaper stand on the side of the street. On the newspaper cover, it read: ANOTHER VICTORY FOR GHOSTBUSTERS. Kira smiled at the thought of the guys success. She walked passed the New York Public Library where her dad, and her uncles were busting ghosts. She walked down a few more streets before coming to the New York pier. She walked to the railing, and watched the sun rise. She then took out her camera to snap a few pictures. She was about to take a picture, when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around to see a middle aged woman with black, silky hair, a tan trench coat, and black sweatpants. "Hello there! Watching the sunrise?" the mysterious woman said. "Yeah." Kira replied.

"What is your name?" asked the woman. "Sorry, but mom and dad says I shouldn't talk to strangers." Kira said nervously. "Oh well, who are your parents?" The woman asked looking down at Kira's jumpsuit. "Ah. Your father is a Ghostbuster huh? Spengler?"

"Yeah... I should get back home... Mother is waiting for me-"

"But you must stay! I want to get to know you a little better." The woman smirked as she walked toward Kira.

"Uh sorry miss, but I _really _have to go now-" Kira said. She was scared. The woman's eyes turned red and large teeth began growing in her mouth. Kira gasped. Never had she been so scared in her life cycle. "Now little one, this won't hurt a bit." the scary woman said. She went into Kira's body through Kira's mouth. Kira had a heart-wretching pain from her chest. She could feel herself becoming weaker, and not having control of her body. Her eyes turned red and said, "I will destroy you Ghostbusters. Nobody can stop me."

Back at the firehouse, the boys got back from their duties at the library. It was already 1PM and Janine and Egon were getting worried. "Where's Kira?" Egon asked.

"She is at the pier. I said for her to be here for lunch, but it's been over three hours!"

"We'll find her Janine. Come on guys." Egon replied. Peter was just about to punish Slimer from stealing his pancakes, when Egon said to come with him to look for his daughter. Peter was ticked off in any case, but he was worried for his niece also. Egon got in the drivers seat and turned the siren on. The Ecto-1 raced through the streets of New York. Egon was a _way_ better driver than Peter, and a lot faster in-between the traffic. Egon zoomed past the library, and slammed on the brakes when they came to the pier. Egon and the guys quickly got out of the car, and saw Kira looking at the water. " Kira Jean Spengler! You are in big trouble young lady! We were worried sick-" Egon paused as Kira turned around with a mischievous grin on her face, and her eyes filled with red. "Kira! What happened to you?" Peter asked.

"I'm not Kira. She is gone now!" the creature inside Kira responded. "What have you done with her?" Egon yelled.

"That is none of your business Spengler! Now, Gozer, my master, will come and destroy New York! When that happens, the whole world will be ours!" the minion smirked.

Egon took out his PKE meter and scanned the ghost inside Kira. "It's a class 7 guys."

"I know this is a stupid question," Winston asked, "but is a class 7 bad, or _very_ bad?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10 I would say-" Egon was cut off. "Let me guess... it's a 7." Peter said sarcastically. Ray rolled his eyes.


	5. The Demon and a Dance

"Alright," Ray said, "heat em' up!" One at a time, the guys turned on their proton packs... Except for Egon. He just stood there. "Kira, I know there is still one piece of you left. How can I get through to you?"  
"You can't! She's mine now!" the demon smirked.

"Look what she is doing to you Kira! She is making you like herself! Please! We love you; Peter,Ray,Winston, Janine, we love you. I won't try to stop you, but remember this, that you are the most scientific, sweet, intelligent girl, with a heart the size of a black hole." Egon took off his proton pack.

"Nice scientific description Egon." Peter said.

Egon got down on his hands and knees,"... I love you."

Kira made a huge surge of power with her hands. She held it there until it was a huge ball of surge. She looked down at the four men with their proton packs ready to go...and then she saw the other;her father. Kira started to gain her strength back from the evil demon inside her body. Her eyes turned normal again and she gasped. "I love you too dad! And you!" she said looking down at her chest. Kira flung the power ball directly at her chest, causing a massive explosion. Kira fell to the ground. The Ghostbusters watched in terror, as the demon that controlled Kira's body escaped. "Now!" Peter yelled. All of the guys except Egon, shot at the demon with their throwers. When it was sucked down enough, Egon thew the trap on the dock. He pressed the button, and the trap opened; sucking the ghost inside. The trap quickly closed with the red flashing light. Egon didn't even rejoice; he ran to Kira as fast as his legs could carry him. Kira moaned. She slowly opened her eyes. She slowly stood up; Egon supported her back. "Are you alright Kira?" asked Egon. "Yes. I am alright. Thanks dad; all of you guys." Kira said hugging her dad. " No problem," Ray replied,"We'd better get back to the car before somebody steals it."  
Peter rolled his eyes,"You and that car..."

Egon was still holding his daughter, "You guys go on ahead... I'll catch up in a minute." The guys nodded, leaving Egon and his daughter alone. "Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"I was going to ask you this at lunch, but there was a change of plans..." Kira said. She paused for a moment, then began to speak. "There is a father,daughter dance tomorrow night...and I was wondering if you and I could go..." Egon cupped his daughter's chin,"Of course we'll go." Kira rested her head against his chest. They both walked to a bench at the end of the pier, and sat down. Kira looked across the edge of the water glistening from the sun. Egon looked to the side of him, to see Kira snuggled up against him. He sighed, and ran his fingers through her short, dirty blond hair. They sat for a few minutes in silence. Then they heard a horn honking. "I hate to break the moment, but we have to get this little sucker to the containment unit, and _fast!" _Peter yelled. Kira had no hesitation of going back to the firehouse. She got in the right side of the Ecto-1, and sat beside Ray. Peter was in the driver's seat, and Egon in the seat next to him. Kira had the feeling that with her Uncle Peter behind the wheel, she was sure she would hurl. The guys except Peter thought the same thing.


	6. The Scrapbook and Egon's Ghost

**Chapter 6 is here! Yay! I am getting so obsessed with Ghostbusters right now, I am all over Egon. LOL So, here is the next chapter! I am going to base the next 2 or 3 chapters on the Real Ghostbusters episode called: "Egon's Ghost." The last two chapters I have updated, that was baed off the episode "Janine, You've Changed." FYI: If I get the dates wrong in this chapter, please tell me the correct date!**

**SPOTIFY USERS: I HAVE A PLAYLIST FOR THIS STORY. IT'S CALLED: GHOSTBUSTERS/KIRA SPENGLER. ADDING MORE SONGS SOON!**

* * *

The next day, Janine was over-protective of Kira. She didn't want her out of the firehouse whatsoever. Kira wished that she could go around Central Park, but her mother told her to 'stay put.'

Meanwhile, Egon, Peter, Ray, and Winston were upstairs in the kitchen. Egon kept thinking about what the demon said about Gozer. But they destroyed him 18 years ago!

Kira was born a few days after the big battle with Vigo. Janine liked Louis Tully, but her heart truly belonged to Egon. Janine and Egon weren't married, but Janine liked the idea of naming the child after her lover. Ray looked at Egon. He had a sense that Egon had been worrying about Kira; as a matter of fact, all the guys did. Even Peter, who had Oscar to take care of. He thought that if it was baby Oscar that got possessed, he would do anything he could for him and Dana. "Tex, are you ok?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, Venkman i'm fine."

"Thinking about Kira again?" Winston added.

"No. Well yes... Yes and no. I was also thinking about Gozer: about his return. It-"

The firehouse bell rang. Another call. Ray almost fell out of his chair, and ran down the pole, Venkman second, and Spengler last. Egon didn't really like the pole. When he slides down, he always gets a major head rush; or as Egon would say, it is a "Subconscious migraine." Kira ran downstairs from the guy's bedroom. She had been looking through Tobin's Spirit Guide. She always found the book interesting, and when the guys put a new ghost into the containment unit, she would look up the details of the creature; leading to the page describing the ghost's summary. Kira ran to where Venkman, Zeddemore, Stanz, and Spengler were putting on their suits. "Dad, can I come?" asked Kira. She knew that he would say no, but anything could come from the scientist's mouth. "Absolutely not. The client said that the entity was humongous, and was destroying the skyscraper downtown; and you know how your mother and I feel about yesterday..."

"Yes...I know..." she sighed.

"We'll call Janine, and ask for you if we need back-up." Ray said as he zipped up his suit, and ruffled Kira's hair. The guys got into the Ecto-1. "Janine," Peter gasped, he paused for a moment. Janine looked up from her desk, and looked at Peter with a concerned. "What is it Dr. Venkman?"

Peter returned his voice to normal, "Keep working." Janine sighed. She went back to typing and taking calls. The Ecto-1 went out the doors of the firehouse. Kira was excited. Today might be her first mission, but it might not at the same time. She walked back upstairs and went back to browsing the spirit guide. After a couple of minutes, Kira rubbed her eyes. She yawned and layed down on Egon's bed. Sometimes, when she was little, she would sleep with Egon if she had a nightmare. She took off her purple, oval glasses and put them on the nightstand. She closed her eyes.

An hour passed by. Kira abruptly opened her eyes to hear the sound of the Ecto's siren. She quickly put on her glasses, and ran downstairs. She just saw Ray, Peter, and Winston. They all were looking down and had a soft tone in their voices. Janine looked worried, "What?! You don't mean to tell me-"

"I'm afraid so Janine..." Ray said looking into Janine's eyes. Kira gasped and her eyes got wide. She knew who was missing; Egon. Kira ran to her mother and sobbed. The guys, Janine, and Kira did a group embrace. "It can't end like this!" Kira sobbed into Janine's blouse, "and he isn't coming back is he?" She lifted her head up; tears filled her eyes. She took off her glasses and wiped them with her shirt. "I'm afraid not Kira..." Peter said sadly, rubbing her back. "Tonight is the father/daughter dance! He promised yesterday we'd go... What will happen now?"

"I don't know sweetie... I don't know. Oh Egon..." Janine swelled up in tears. Kira just couldn't stand her mother crying. She ran upstairs to the guy's bedroom, and slammed the door shut. She went to Egon's bed, and looked under it. She saw a scrapbook lying on the floor. She extended an arm under the bed, and scooped it up in her palm. It was a light purple book, with gold letters that spelled:_Kira Jean Spengler._She quickly opened the book to reveal a picture of her as a newborn; Janine looked the age of 28. She was holding Kira in a pink blanket. Kira looked at the person next to Janine's hospital bed. There was young Egon Spengler in his early thirties. He still had the same, old glasses he wore, and he wore a gray suit with a black tie, and white shirt under it. Kira couldn't believe it; Egon was smiling! Egon rarely smiles. He use to do it on and off when Kira was just a baby. When Egon smiles around the guys, Peter thinks it's a miracle. Kira traced her hand on the page. She didn't even turn the page. She just stared at the happy couple with their new arrival. Then she heard a familiar voice, "Kira."

Kira looked up from the book, and looked around the room for the person that said her name. She started to become uncomfortable. She had a suspicion that there was something trying to communicate with her. Egon always had a spare PKE meter under his bed for emergency purposes, and Kira knew this. She took out the meter, and scanned the room for readings. "Ok, dad told me that if it's high in paranormal activity, that it's wings will stick out. Like hot and cold." She was scanning the lab, when she heard a light laugh coming from behind her. She turned see her dad. Something looked different about him; he was see through! "Dad? Is that you, or am I dreaming again?"

"Yes, Kira. It's me."  
Kira ran to him; she wanted to hug him so badly. She went right through him, and she slammed against the wall. "Ow!" Kira groaned as she rubbed her head. Then, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Kira! Are you alright?" Winston called as Ray, Peter, and Janine followed him. His eyes got wide. When the rest of the group saw Egon standing at the end of the room, they could barely breath.

**Oooooh! Cliffhanga! Please Review! **


	7. The Molecular Amplifier

"Egon! Oh, we're glad to see you" Ray exclaimed.

"Boy, did you scare us!" Peter added.

"Egon!"Janine cried as she ran towards him. Kira yelled for her to stop running, but it was too late. Janine smacked her head against the wall. Janine looked puzzled.

"That's the trouble," Egon said, "It appears the energy backlash permanently stabilized my molecular structure."

Peter walked up to Egon, and pt a finger through Egon's body. Peter gasped, "In other words... you're a ghost!"

"Not technically since i'm still alive, but for all practical purposes, yes." Egon replied.

Ray became excited, "Fair out! Complete ectoplasmic conversion! Can you solidify at all?"

"Let's see...," Egon muttered. The group walked to a table that had a few items on it. One of them was a coffee mug. Egon reached out and put his hand through the handle, but he couldn't pick it up. "This is as good as I can do, Ray."

Ray picked up a calculator, and began pushing numbers. "There's gotta be a way to reverse the process."

Egon turned to Ray, "I hope so, because I can feel the destabilization continuing. I estimate no more than 24 hours before I discorporate completely."

"Then we've got to do something, and fast!" Janine exclaimed. The group went to some sort of typing machine Egon had invented. Ray punched numbers into the system, and a long strip of paper with holes punched into it, came out of the machine. "Hey! Good news! According to this, we can construct a molecular phase amplifier that'll do the job!"

"What is the projected cost of the device, Ray?" Egon asked, looking down at the piece of paper in Ray's hands. Ray then picked up a clipboard and did a little bit of mathematical work,"Only 78,632 dollars."

The group groaned in disgust. "And I know how to get the positronic circuits hose set. " Ray continued.

Winston rolled his eyes, "What does our bank account look like, Janine?"

"You've ever heard of cash flow? Our's is a glacier." Janine sighed.

"A _small_ glacier." Kira added.

Peter came up with an idea. "Ok, so we make some bucks to build this thing, to save Egon!... Kira... this is your time to shine!"  
Kira gasped, "My first mission?"

Everyone in the group nodded. "Let's do this thing!"

In a few minutes, Kira was all suited up; she wore her Proton Pack, and had a PKE meter in her hand. She climbed into the Ecto-1 next to her ghost dad. "How did you become a ghost?" Kira asked as they were in traffic. "Demons. I hit them with the destabilizer beam, but something went wrong, and all of a sudden, wham! I'm a ghost, but not really because i'm still alive."

Kira looked puzzled. "Can you explain it to me later? I think I have a scientific migraine. Maybe my brain would explode, just like in Pompeii. Tragic loss..."

"Kira, I can't tell you later. Or else we will run out of time to get me back into my normal state." Egon replied.

"Here we are!" called Peter as he slammed on the braked of the vehicle. They were at Granny's Yum Yum Candy Factory. Kira was hungry just thinking about it, but she knew she had a job to do. She knew nothing about using a Proton Pack, but Ray said he was going to teach her when they find the ghost.

In Granny's office, The group stood and listened to what Granny had to say about what has been causing the trouble in her factory. "We don't know exactly what it is, but it's ruining our production schedule!"

"Don't worry Granny Candy," Kira said, "We'll make Peanut Brittle out of your ghost!"

Then she mumbled, "... and I won't be eating it because I don't like Peanut Brittle anyway..."

Granny looked up at the security camera monitor, and saw a brown ghost eating the peanuts on the conveyer belts. "Oh my dandy!" she cried.  
"Let's go!" Winston cried. Peter opened the door, and ran out, followed by Winston, Ray, and Kira. Egon ran through a door. Granny saw this and she gasped, "Land sakes!"

In the production room, the group looked all around for the little bugger. "Where'd go? Kira, can you pick up on anything?" asked Winston. Kira took out her PKE meter. "Nope, nada, Winston."

"Put that away Kira, you won't need it," Egon said, " I can sense where the ghost is."

"Really?"

Egon nodded. He then looked around for a moment, and started walking west, but turned the other direction, and started running. "This way!"  
The others followed. Peter laughed, " I guess it takes one, to know one!"  
Egon stopped. "He's very close..."

Just then, a pink box opened, and peanuts flew everywhere! Out came the ghost! He flew past a robotic arm that was placing boxes on a conveyer belt. Peter ran to get him, but the arm whacked him on another conveyor belt that had a machine icing cakes! Peter was knocked out with his mouth open. The icing machine poured icing all inside Peter's mouth, and all over his face. He then woke up, " I can think of worse places to work than here."

Meanwhile, the ghost was flying around the room. He was going near a tank of syrup. Ray and Winston didn't notice this. They tried to shoot at the ghost, but they shot the tank instead! Syrup splattered all over them!

Kira didn't know where her dad was, and the others were all Sweet Tarts by now. "I guess it's up to me!" she saw the ghost going into trays of sweets in a corner. Kira never knew she could scare anyone, but she simply said, "Boo."

The ghost was scared out of his skin, and fled towards Winston and Ray. "Heads up Ray!" Kira called. Luckily, Ray grabbed the trap and pressed the button. The ghost was sucked into the trap. The red light blinked. "Quick thinking Kira!" Ray said.

"Thanks Ray... Where's Peter?"

Then, they all heard a voice, "OVER HERE!" They all looked over. Ray, Winston, and Kira was laughing; Kira even chortled like Ray always does. Peter's face had chocolate everywhere. "Can we go home now?" he asked.

Just then, Egon ached in pain. He sounded like a ghost. He groaned as he clenched his forehead.

"That is NOT a subconscious migraine, that's for sure!" Kira exclaimed as she was staring at her dad.

"No. We're not going home until we get enough money to build the amplifier, and we'd better hurry!" Ray said, holding the trap.  
The Ghostbusters, for the rest of the afternoon, busted so many ghost around town, Kira thought she was about to die! At the firehouse, everyone was tired."Boy, i'm beat!" Winston exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think we've broken the Guinness world record for the most ghosts busted in one day!" Peter replied.  
"Carrying around a 30 pound Proton Pack, and zapping ghosts is a whole lot of work! Now I know how you guys feel at the end of a day! But hey, more training!"

Janine, Egon, and Kira, were watching Ray building the amplifier. "I've took every penny we've made to put this molecular amplifier together." Ray said as he picked up a ray gun. "There, finished! A destabilizer rectifier unit!" Egon started groaning again. But this time, clutching his chest. "Egon!" Janine cried. Egon took a few steps back, "I'm...losing it!"

Ray turned on the machine; rays of blue surged out of it. "I think these energy rays will save you Egon!" The rays kept hitting Egon, but they weren't doing anything! "It's too late,Ray!" Egon cried.

"Egon, no!" Janine cried as Egon disappeared. Everyone's eyes grew wide. Then, Kira took out her PKE meter. Right away, she was getting a signal. "This is interesting..." she muttered.

"What's interesting Kira?" asked Winston. Kira went to the computer, and typed something into the computer. "Well, imagine that!" Kira exclaimed, "He's still alive!"

Everyone was puzzled, "What?!"

"Yeah! Evidently the amplifier ray reversed the polarity of the neutron flow, and dad's disintegrating wave structure!"

"Bottom line, where is he?" asked Winston.

"He was shifted to the Netherworld!" Kira replied.

Winston jumped for joy, "Yahoo!... Did you hear that? Egon's ok! He's in...the Netherworld? Aw man!" WInston shuddered at the thought.

"Ok, so he's in the Netherlands! Holland's not so far!" Janine chimed in.

"Holland?" Peter asked.

"Not the Netherlands mom! Let me explain..." Kira said.

"Oh, here we go... another explanation. She _is _Egon's kid!" Peter sighed.

"The Netherworld is another dimensional plane; sort of a limbo!"

"Nasty place, full of demons like the one we busted earlier." Peter added.

"Not to mention lost souls that couldn't make it to higher realms." Winston said.

Kira cleared her throat, "There's no way in unless you're a ghost, and no way back unless you're a very powerful demon! In other words, Dad got a one way ticket to nowhere!"

"Ray, you got him in there," Janine said, " So find a way to get him out!"


	8. The Netherworld

**The Last chapter based off "Egon's Ghost." Next Chapter is the Father/ Daughter Dance SQUEE! It took me FOREVER to write this chapter, so please review! I only have two!**

* * *

"Well, there is one possibility. It's dangerous..." Ray trailed off.

Winston looked into Ray's eyes, "Hey, it's for Egon, Ray!"

A smile curled up on Ray's face, "O.K. let's go!"

Ray cranked up a camera stand. He put a camera of some sort on top. "Ok, it's all set." Ray said as he stood next to Peter, Winston, and Kira; all wearing their Proton Packs. Ray looked at the watch on his wrist. Everyone in the group wore them. "As long as we wear these, it'll bring us back in an hour, and it's adjusted to return 5 spirits instead of 4."

"Which means we come back with dad, or we don't come back." Kira added.

"That's right," Ray replied, "Hit it, Janine!"

Janine hit a button that sent the same blue rays as Egon had been hit with by the machine Ray built. "Good luck guys!" Janine called. Slimer waved too. Then, the three Ghostbusters and the Junior Ghostbuster, disappeared.

Meanwhile, Kira, Ray, Peter, and Winston ended up on a rocky landscape."This isn't even a nice place to visit..." Winston muttered.

Peter pointed his Proton wand, looking for enemies. Ray took the gun from his hands, "Easy with that, Peter! Remember we're in a different dimension with different, natural laws."

"You're telling me Old Betsy here, won't work?"

Kira looked seriously at her Uncle Peter,"Either that, or it might annihilate the entire end- dimensional structure of the Space Time Continuum!"  
"So much for getting in some target practice..." Peter muttered. Ray took out his PKE Meter, and the group started walking. "How big did you say this place was?" asked Winston.

"It's the size of the known universe."

"And we're going to find Egon in an hour?" Peter asked.

"Don't worry," Ray said, "The meter is tuned to a theory of vibrations. It will lead us right to him!"

"I hope you're right, Uncle Ray... this place is giving me the heebie jeebies!"

For the next 20 minutes, they kept searching. "Are we any closer to finding Dad?" Kira asked, sitting on a rock."He should be right around here..." Ray said, still looking at the meter. All of a sudden, the group heard beastly growling noises. They all saw a terror dog with red eyes, pouncing from the darkness. "THAT'S NOT EGON!" Winston yelled, "RUN!"

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. The dog was gaining upon them. Peter tripped, and his thrower let out a stream that hit the ground, causing to make a small crater. "Hey! Nothing happened! Hey guys!-" Peter gasped. He looked over to see Kira, backed into a corner, with a dog coming towards her. "Nice doggy..." Kira said nervously. She gasped. Her PKE meter vanished right out of her hand! Peter shot his Proton stream at the terror dog, causing it to run away. The guys went to Kira, who had her hands on her knees. "You alright?" asked Ray.  
"Whew!" Kira sighed.

"A terror dog haven't seen one of those in a long time!" Winston exclaimed.

"The Netherworld is a dumping ground for all sorts of demonic creatures, remember?" Ray explained, "All the more reason to find Egon and- oh no!" Ray picked up piles of rocks to find that the PKE meters have smashed. "We'll never find Egon, now!" Then, they heard someone approaching them. Peter,Winston,Kira, and Ray took out their throwers, and pointed it to the shadow coming towards them. "Who's there?" Winston said to the shadow. Out of the mist, came an old man, with a long white beard,had missing teeth in some places, had a cane made out of wood, and had a long, red cloak around his body. The old man spoke some words that Peter could not understand."What's he saying?"

"He says not to blast him." replied Winston.

"Fine. He doesn't look threatening to me!" Peter smirked. They put their Proton wands away.

The decrepit man walked closer to them. "My name is Hieronymus."

Peter sighed, "Your accent, English?"

"17th century i'd say." Kira referred.

The man spoke on, "You must be great wizards, my lords, to know so much about poor Hieronymus!"

Ray spoke up, "Listen, we're looking for another wizard like ourselves. Have you seen him?"

"Oh, Indeed I have! Torlei, the brother of the demon Arzoo, has taken him to his keep!"

The group looked at each other. "That sounds bad!"

"Can you take us there?" asked Kira.

"Oh, certainly young lord, and you would not be advertised to leave me a favor, I trust?"

Ray stumbled on his words, "Anything we can Hieronymus, but we must hurry!."

"This way, then!" Hieronymus said, as he started walking; the Ghostbusters following soon came to a few giant boulders they could hide from, because they came to the castle; it was taller than a skyscraper!

"Yonder is Torlei's keep. Tis guarded by Thongs; rock demons." Hieronymus whispered, as the group peered over the boulders, and saw huge, purple demons guarding the entrance.

"Why is nothing ever easy?" Winston sighed. The group started tiptoeing around from boulder to boulder. "Come on, we only got a half an hour left!" Ray whispered. Hieronymus found a secret passageway that goes into the castle. "This path leads to the dungeons, not even Torlei knows of it!"

The group quietly went into the passageway. It was dark and murky, and Peter used a flashlight to see. "You know a lot about this place, Hieronymus. I guess you've been here a while huh?"

"Aye, since the year of our lord's 1690, I foolishly tried to summon Azzo and Torlei's bidding."

Kira thought for a moment, "I get it! They brought you back to the Netherworld!"

"And here I have languished ever since... Tell me what changes have come to the world since I last saw it!"

Winston laughed,"Uh, that's kind of a tall order Hieronymus, but here it goes!"

The guys told Hieronymus all about inventions, technology, and style about what the world had become. Hieronymus was most intrigued. "I find these wonders that you speak of to believe!"

Then the group passed locked cages with demons locked inside. Then, Ray spotted something. "Look over there!" he exclaimed. The group looked over to see Egon curled in a ball, looking down at the floor.

"Psst! Egon!" Winston whispered. Egon looked up to see the group, and saw Kira. He was most glad to see her. "How did you guys get here?" Egon asked.

"Reversed the polarity of the neutron flow!" Kira exclaimed. Egon chuckled, "That's my girl... But, you have to get out of here;they might come back at any time!"  
Kira took out her thrower, "We're going, and we're taking you with us! Stand back!"

Egon did what she had instructed. She turned on her Proton pack, and blasted the cage open. Egon ran to the group, "It's really good to see you guys!"

Peter looked at Hieronymus, "But we couldn't have found you without Hieronymus, here! Name your price, pal!"

What the old man spoke shocked everyone, "Tis a simple task for wizards of your stature... Return me to Earth with you!"

Ray shook his head, "The equipment's configured to bring 5 of us; no less, no more."

"That means if we take Hieronymus back, one of us stays here!" Peter exclaimed.

Then, the group all heard a long, loud roaring sound, that was making the ground shake. A blue burst of light surged the room. Standing there, was a huge green demon, with horns on its head. Hieronymus gasped, "Torlei!"  
"I knew this wasn't going to be a snap job!" Winston cried.

"RUN!" Peter yelled. The group ran. Kira's legs were about to give out! She panted; sweat trickled down her face, and her heart was pounding in her ears. Egon ran to her, and scooped her up in his arms. He ran carrying Kira at the same time.

"SEIZE THEM!" Torlei screamed. The purple demons ran after the group. The Ghostbusters and Hieronymus ran out of the passageway, but it didn't stop the demons. "Dad! Their gaining on us!" Kira screamed. Ray gasped as he looked down. They were on a cliff; Ray almost fell off the edge. "Oh, swell!" They all stopped running. The demons were almost catching up to them, and the humans just stared at them. Ray looked at the watch. "Only 55 seconds left!"

Peter and Winston shot at the demons with their Proton streams. "We'll hold em' off!" Peter yelled to demons tumbled onto the ground. Kira held tight to Egon. He was solid again! "Egon!" Ray yelled, "We gave Hieronymus our word that we would take him back with us Egon! I'll stay."

"Don't be foolish, Ray, this was my fault! I'll stay."

Peter looked behind them and yelled, "Neither of you would last 5 minutes here! I'll stay!"

"Like fun you will!" Winston said.

Hieronymus spoke up, "It's not necessary! None of you need remain here! For I shall not go."  
"What made you change your mind?" asked Ray.

"You have told me the vast changes in the world. In truth, Earth would be a strange and frightening a place as this Netherworld! This place has become my home, to folly for me to leave!"

"Can't say i'm sorry to hear that Hieronymus," Winston said, as he was still holding off the demons with Peter. "Here," he said as he put his own Proton pack on Hieronymus. "Aim it, press this, and you're ready to rock n' roll!" Hieronymus aimed the thrower at the demon, and shot beams at it. The demons kept fleeing.

Ray looked at his watch, "Ten seconds! Nine! Eight! Seven!"

"Good luck Hieronymus!" Kira called. The group started to disappear.

"Three! Two! One!" The group vanished, "Zero!"

A bright light came from where the group had been standing. The demons were blinded, and soon was shot by Hieronymus.

* * *

Back at the headquarters, Kira and the guys reappeared. Janine and Slimer gasped. Janine saw Egon and ran to him; almost knocking him over. "Egon, your back!" she said, and kissed him on the lips. "And you're solid again too!"

Egon was not the emotional type with Janine, "Ah, yes well, so it would seem..."

"Dad? The dance is tonight!" Kira exclaimed as she could finally hug her dad without getting her head damaged.

"Ah, yes. I am very proud of you for what you did today. Thank you honey."

"Thanks dad..."

"Well", Ray sighed looking at Janine, Kira, and Egon together, "All in a day's work, and the family's back together again."

"Yeah, and all it costed us was one Proton pack." Winston added.

"We can afford it!" Peter said, "And it'll make life much easier for Hieronymus!"  
The group all laughed, as they rejoiced.


	9. Getting Ready and Meeting Friends

Kira was in the bathroom with Janine. The bathroom in the firehouse was pretty disgusting, but Kira didn't mind; except the fact that the shower could only have really hot water, or cold water. Janine took Kira shopping for a dress a few hours before. It was baby blue, that had short, spaghetti straps. It had little diamond sequins in some places, and the dress came down to her ankles. Janine put Kira's hair up in a small bun, and put a flower that was the same color as the dress in her hair.

Meanwhile, Egon was already in his suit. It was the same suit he wore when himself,Peter, and Ray did their first commercial. He adjusted his black tie and his glasses, and walked to Janine's desk. He tapped his foot a few times, then looked at his watch.. 6:30 P.M.

"Hey now!" Peter said as he saw Egon, " Mr. Formal, you!"

Ray and Winston followed.

"Looking good, Spengs!" Ray exclaimed.

"Yeah! You look alright!" added Winston.

Then, the four guys heard a voice coming from the stairs.

"Dad! I'm coming!"

Egon looked up at the staircase to see Kira walking down to him. Egon inside swelled with pride, but decided not to get all 'static' about it. Egon picked up a small box with a white ribbon off Janine's desk. Kira walked up to her father.

"You look very distinguished Mr. Spengler." Kira smiled.

"You look beautiful... This is for you." Egon shyly smiled, handing Kira the box.

Kira pulled off the ribbon, then took off the lid of the box. Inside there was a matching corsage with blue flowers surrounding the band. "It's beautiful, dad. Thanks."

"Let me help you." Egon suggested as he picked up the corsage and gently put it around her wrist. Kira and Egon smiled at each other. Janine was simply emotional. She was already swelling up with tears in her eyes, and had a handkerchief in her possession. "You two have fun!"

"Aw, mom!" Kira smiled, "We will."

"Hey, Egon!" Peter yelled, "Do some dancing for a change, will ya?"

Egon ignored him.

Kira got into the passenger side of the Ecto-1, while Egon got in the driver's seat. Egon revved up the car, and the father and daughter went on their way to the dance.

On the way, Kira and Egon had quite the conversation:

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"When we get home, can I dance with the toaster again?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because he has some awesome moves! Especially to Jackie Wilson!"

Egon laughed. He remembered the day that he and Ray had shown what they had found in their studies with the pink goo they called 'Mood Slime.'

**_It was just after testing the bad vibes tests; after Winston pointed out that Egon had been sleeping with the slime and saying 'it's ALWAYS the quiet ones. _**

**"****_How about the kinetic test?"_**

**_Egon brought a toaster to the pool table. "An ordinary household toaster."_**

**"****_We'll take your word for that.." Peter mumbled._**

**"****_It responds to music, so we've been doing some experimentation playing easy listening, 'on the road' type stuff; Paul Young, Dust in the Wind, that works ok." Ray added._**

**"****_Works for me."_**

**"****_Loves Jackie Wilson." continued Egon, as he rolled over a radio. Ray poured pink slime into the slots of the toaster, and Egon turned on the radio. On came 'Higher and Higher' by Jackie Wilson. _**

**"****_Sheesh!" Peter sighed, "You guys do this at night when I'm not here? Oh, I get it; it sings. It sounds just like Jackie, that's fantastic."_**

**"****_Just watch."_**

**"****_Does it do Lou Harris?"_**

**_Just as he said that, the toaster started jumping and dancing to the music._**

**"****_Oh, it dances, too!"_**

**_Then, two pieces of toast flung out of the toaster, and landed in Egon's hands. Egon turned off the radio. Peter was in awe. "Oh, oh baby! You're my number one Christmas boutique gift item!"_**

**"****_Right, and the first time somebody gets mad the toaster could eat their hand.." Winston added._**

**"****_No, no, no, we put a warning label on it, we don't have any liabil- OW! OW!"_**

**_Peter faked having his hands bitten from the toaster. "Oh, did you ever go for it! The Old- Man Eating Toaster Gig!"_**

**_Then, Egon, Ray, and Winston tackled him to the floor._**

"Yes. Yes it does."

The Ecto-1 just parked outside the New York Public Middle School. Egon and Kira got out of the car. Music was booming from the gymnasium. Kira took Egon's hand as they crossed the parking lot, and to the doors of the gym. Kira was kind of nervous. One: She had never gone to a dance before, two: She didn't want to humiliate herself with her dancing, and three: She didn't know how her dad was going to act. She knew her dad too well. He would probably sit with the other girl's dads, and talk about their work. But, she knew if they asked about her dad's job, Egon would get all complex with his scientific wording which he mostly uses. When they got inside, Kira was right. The fathers were at the tables chatting with the others, while the girls danced with their friends. The only friends Kira had were few. She spotted her friends Devon and Gabbie. They were friends since fourth grade when they met. The thing that they really have in common is that they are artsy, and like school. Lots of kids in New York think school is a nuisance, but not them. Kira, Devon, and Gabbie proudly call themselves geeks. No. It's not the weird type. It is the educational type.

"Dad, I'll be with my friends."

"Alright. I will just be over here talking with the other guys."

"Ok, but don't get into your complex words. You know how that turns out."

Egon chuckled. Kira walked to Gabbie and Devon. "Hey guys!"

"Kira!" Devon exclaimed as she hugged her; almost causing her to fall to the floor.

"Hey buddy!" Gabbie said. Gabbie was a hyper type; kind of like Ray, but she wasn't LIKE Ray.

"Is that your dad?" asked Devon, who was looking at Egon at the table across the gym.

"Yeah."

"Can we meet him? We haven't met your parents yet, even though we have been together for three years."

"Yeah, _Ghostbuster Kira."_ Gabbie nugged.

Kira laughed, "Shut up!"

Kira, Gabbie and Devon went to the table where Egon was sitting at; he was apparently talking with Gabbie and Devon's dads. "And in a word, don't do it. Because if that happens, it's like if all life as you know it stopping instantaneously-"

"And every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light." Kira finished crossing her arms. " Did I get it right?"

"Correct,Kira." Egon replied.

Gabbie's dad leaned over to Egon; "She's good."

Kira heard that and laughed.

"Dad, I would like for you to meet, Gabbie," she pointed to Gabbie who waved, "and Devon." Devon waved as well.

Egon nodded to both of them.

"All of us are kind of school... 'geeks.'" Kira said.

"Subject wise." added Gabbie.

"Reading, Arithmetic, Historical events..." Devon also added.

"Well, lets not talk about reading." Kira got to a whisper tone, "Dad says that print is dead."

Gabbie and Devon nodded.


	10. The Past and Some Unexpected Visitors

Kira,Gabbie, and Devon danced a few songs together, and then a slow song began to play.

"Alright girls, bring up with your dads, we're gonna take it slow." the DJ said.

Kira walked to her dad. "Want to dance? I mean, you don't have to-"

"Of course I will... Even though I have never really slow danced before..."

Kira dragged Egon to the center of the dance floor. Egon looked around him to see fathers with their daughters. He then looked back at Kira. He didn't know how to really dance because of the shy type he is. "Ok. Put your hand around my waist..." Kira instructed. Egon thought that was suspicious, but he followed her instructions. "Now, put your other hand in mine like this." She took her father's hand in hers, and stuck them out a bit.. She then wrapped her other arm around Egon's waist. Kira listened to the song that was playing. It was 'In My Daughter's Eyes' by Martina McBride.

_In my daughter's eyes,_

_I am a hero._

_I am strong and wise,_

_and I hold no fear_

_but the truth is plain to see_

_she was sent to rescue me_

_I see who I want to be_

_in my daughter's eyes_

Kira and Egon was rocking back and forth holding each other. Egon looked past Kira's glasses, and looked into her eyes. _**She's grown up too fast... My little girl is growing up; wonderful personality, and heart. She'll be going to high school soon... my god, has it been that long? The little baby wrapped in a pink blanket, with light peach skin, and my facial features? Yes. That is mine. My girl; my Kira.**_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_everyone is equal _

_darkness turns to light_

_and the world is at peice_

_this miracle God gave to me_

_gives me strength when I am weak_

_I find reason to believe_

_in my daughter's eyes_

Egon remembered the day he was with Janine during labor.

**Kira had just been born, but she didn't have a name yet.**

"_**Janine, did you come up with a name yet?"**_

_**Janine thought for a few minutes,"How about Kira Jean? After your mother?"**_

_**Patricia Jean Spengler was Egon's mother. Sadly, she had passed away a few months earlier. **_

_**Egon thought for a moment, "That's a beautiful name Janine, but you don't need to name her after my family. This is your child."**_

"_**Egon, yes I do; I love you more than anything, and I want to name her after you.. Your a special person in my life... I-I love you Dr. Egon Spengler. Will you help me raise our child?**_

"

_**Egon was speechless, "Our child?"**_

_**Janine nodded, "Kira Jean Spengler, our child, our baby girl."**_

_**Just then, Kira's tiny hand reached out for her new father. **_

"_**Want to hold her?" asked Janine.**_

_**Egon didn't really know how to hold a baby, but he nodded, and sat down on the bed next to Janine. She put Kira in Egon's arms. Never in his life had he have such joy. The baby's eyes started to slowly open. They were blue like sapphires. **_

"_**Egon, how does she have blue eyes? Mine are green, and your's are brown."**_

"_**Genetics. My mother had blue eyes, and my father had brown. Guess brown won... for me."**_

_**Egon didn't notice his face got so close to the baby. He was looking at Janine, when Kira clutched onto his glasses, and took them off his face. His vision started to blur. "What the hey?-"**_

_**Janine laughed, "I think she likes your spectacles Egon."**_

_**He just chuckled to himself. He was going to be a father.**_

_and when she wraps her hand around my finger_

_how it puts a smile in my heart_

_everything becomes a little clearer_

_I realize what life is all about_

_it's hanging on when your heart is had enough_

_it's giving more when you feel like giving up_

_i've seen the light_

_it's in my daughter's eyes_

_**Egon thought about how she made everyone happy around the firehouse. Peter would give her noogies; which Kira would be frustrated and be brushing her hair at least three times. Ray and herself would take out the Mood Slime and make it bubble, Kira and Winston would read the Bible together, and Egon would tutor her after school was over.**_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_I can see the future_

_a reflection of who I am and what will be _

_and though she'll grow and someday leave_

_maybe raise a family_

_when i'm gone I hope you see_

_how happy she made me_

_for i'll be there_

_in my daughter's eyes_

Kira and Egon had just finished dancing, when the power went out! The girls screams echoed in the gymnasium so bad, that it made Kira's glasses crack a bit. Egon always took a P.K.E meter with him wherever he went, so he checked for any sign of paranormal phenomena involved. Just then, the emergency lights came on. Everybody sighed with relief. Egon looked at the PKE's fluctuation patterns. They were not normal; not normal at all. "Kira. There is definitely something here."

CRASH!

The windows of the gym doors broke, and medium sized spiders started pouring in. "GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Kira yelled to everyone. They all gladly left out the lobby doors, and most of them got speeding tickets... how quaint.

"Didn't I tell you I don't like spiders?" Kira asked.

"Well, I think you got that from me, because I am not really associated with spiders...class five."

"Thanks for the tip. Dad, did you bring the Proton packs?"

"Damit! Forgot them at the firehouse."

"Oh, great! We're trapped. That's just great."

Back at the firehouse, Ray, Peter, and Winston were eating calzones and watching TV. Ray skimmed though a few channels. He landed on the news. In the background, Kira's school looked like a giant spider web. The woman reporter spoke with a scared tone,"I'm here at the New York Public Middle school, and spiders are taking over! Most of the people have left, but some witnesses say there is still a father and daughter trapped inside the so called 'crypt.'"

Gabbie and Devon appeared on the screen, "Kira and Dr. Spengler are trapped inside. Ghostbusters, if you're watching right now, HELP THEM!"

Ray quickly turned off the TV. "Guys! The two Spenglers are in trouble! We gotta save 'em!"


	11. A Giant Spider and a Sunset

Ray quickly turned off the TV. "Guys! The two Spenglers are in trouble! We gotta save 'em!"

Janine was on the phone as always. Ray,and the others ran downstairs.

"JANINE!"

"Hold on one second sir... Ray! I'm on the phone here!"

"Sorry... It's the two Spenglers; their trapped with a giant spider in the gymnasium!"

'WHAT?!;I'm coming with you!"

"Janine, it's dangerous."

"My Kid and my Spengler is in trouble. I'M COMING."

Janine ran downstairs, and pulled out a dusty pink jumpsuit. This was her jumpsuit. She rarely wore it, but she thought it would be appropriate. She zipped it up, and ran back upstairs; going to the Ecto-1.

"At least this still fits.." She mumbled.

Ray stepped on the gas, and the Ecto raced down to the New York Middle School.

"They weren't kidding when they said 'crypt.'" Said Winston.

"So, where do you think the Spengler's are?" asked Peter.

"The dance took place in the gym, so we should head there first."Ray suggested.

The four walked to the gym, which was covered with spider webs.

Spengler? Kira? Where are you?!" shouted Ray.

"Uncle Ray!" Kira shouted with tears in her eyes. The group rushed over to her. Kira was sobbing on her hands and knees, and she was covered in spider silk.

"What is it honey?" asked Janine.

"It's dad! The giant spider took him! I think she is going to eat him!"

The group gasped.

"We won't let that happen, Kira." Winston assured, rubbing her back.

"Thanks Uncle Winston... This way!" Kira said, running out of the gym, and going down a hallway filled with spider eggs.

Kira turned a few more corners before stopping in the Library. It was covered with webs of all shapes and sizes. There; sitting in the center, was a giant spider. At the other end of the room was Egon; who was stuck to the wall with webs. He was struggling to break free, but was having no luck.

"DAD!' Kira shouted.

The giant spider woman made an evil grin at Kira.

"Ah, look who's here! Your precious little offspring!"

Egon gasped, "Kira!"

"Want to be just like your father?" asked the spider moliciously, "Join him, then!" the Spider Picked up Kira, and threw her agianst the wall. The spider put webbing all over Kira's legs and arms. The only thing that was free was her head. Kira struggled, but she know it would tire her out. She finally gave up.

Ray, Peter, Winston, and Janine fired at the spider for at least three minutes before the spider escaped out the ceiling.

"Egon!" Janine yelled as she ran to the two Spenglers.

"Mind if you help us out of this? This is just disgusting..." Kira suggested.

"Right.." Ray mumbled as the three untangled the father and daughter.

"So much for a father daughter dance..." Kira sighed. At least she danced one single song with her father. The next time she would ever do that as if she would ever to get married.

"Hey. At least we enjoyed ourselves." Egon smiled.

"Yeah, but I wish I just have a night you and me, though..."

"How about tonight? It's only eight thirty, and the sun is setting."

Kira happily accepted.

Egon and Kira walked to the pier, and sat down to watch the sun set.

Kira took out her phone and was looking for something on it.

"What are you doing?" asked Spengler.

Kira didn't answer. Just then, the song 'My Little Girl' by Tim Magraw started playing.

Egon stood up:he knew his daughter wanted to dance with him.

Kira and her father danced as the sun went down.

**_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_**

**_Gonna tell you how much I love you_**

**_Though you think you already know_**

**_I remember I thought you looked like an angel_**

**_Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm_**

**_You've had me wrapped around your finger_**

**_Since the day you were born_**

**_You beautiful baby from the outside in_**

**_Chase your dreams but always know the road_**

**_That'll lead you home again_**

**_Go on, take on this whole world_**

**_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_**

**_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile_**

**_Could melt my heart of stone_**

**_Now look at you, I've turned around_**

**_And you've almost grown_**

**_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper 'I love you_**

**_'In the moonlight at your door_**

**_As I walk away, I hear you say"Daddy, love you more"_**

**_You beautiful baby from the outside in_**

**_Chase your dreams but always know the road_**

**_That'll lead you home again_**

**_Go on, take on this whole world_**

**_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_**

**_Someday, some boy will come_**

**_And ask me for your hand_**

**_But I won't say yes to him unless I know_**

**_He's the half that makes you whole_**

**_He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man_**

**_I know he'll say that he's in love_**

**_But between you and me_**

**_He won't be good enough_**

**_You beautiful baby from the outside in_**

**_Chase your dreams but always know the road_**

**_That'll lead you home again_**

**_Go on, take on this whole world_**

**_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_**

Kira thought it was the best night of her life.

Egon thought about how much of a young lady Kira has turned out to be. Without her, he wouldn't have anything to look forward too except Janine. (Not that much!) As the two stopped dancing, Egon kissed Kira on the forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Kira replied as the two Spenglers held a tight embrace; their hair blowing in the wind.


	12. School Ends Early and Slimeball Escapes

Back at the firehouse, Kira got in her nightgown, and went straight upstairs to bed. The others a few hours later went upstairs to slumber. Kira usually slept on a small bed next to her father's, but occasionally she couldn't stand being near men so she slept on the couch downstairs. Janine went back to her apartment for the night, so if they got any calls, the phone would ring upstairs. That would wake Kira up on a daily basis. It is worse when she has school. Sometimes she went back to bed,but sometimes she would wake up with them and watch them leave. She would be awake anyway, so she would get ready for school. If there was a couple hours to spare, she would sleep on the couch until Janine woke her up.

The next morning was Monday. Kira didn't like Mondays. No, let's rephrase that; she HATED Mondays. The morning went pretty well considering the business was busy that week. No calls yet and Janine was thankful for that. Kira quietly got up from her slumber, glanced at her father's empty bed, and walked downstairs. Egon would regularly wake up around three in the morning to study his spores, molds, and fungus, but sometimes he would try and make upgrades to the Proton Packs. Janine was taking a sip of her coffee while she was typing up last night's report. Kira yawned and walked towards the kitchen. Slimer was in the fridge for the tenth time in 24 hours. "Morning Slimer..." Kira smiled sleepily.

"Mownin Kiwa!" Slimer said as he drank a whole jug of milk in one long gulp. _**I guess i'm not having cereal today... **_Kira thought as she went upstairs to the bathroom to get changed. She had a small closet with her clothes in the bedroom, so she quietly tiptoed her way to the back of the room. She looked around at the three full beds. The one on her right side was Ray. He was peacefully sleeping with a Stay Puft doll. One night, Kira stayed up in bed and wondered why a grown man would sleep with a stuffed toy. Ah, well... On Kira's left was Winston; his Bible on his nightstand, and the one next to Ray's was Peter's. His laundry basket was overflowing. One time, Janine cleaned it up, and Peter wouldn't talk to her for the rest of the day. Once Kira got to her closet, she picked out a 'Ghostbusters' T-shirt with jeans. She liked wearing the business attire to school; even though kids thought she was weird because her father trapped ghosts for a living and collected spores, molds, and fungus. She grabbed her purple backpack, and went into the lab. Egon was busy at work looking up entities in _Tobin's Spirit Guide._ He didn't notice Kira come in because she was so quiet.

"Bye dad." Kira said as she hugged and kissed the scientist on the cheek. Egon felt the reaction immediately and zoned out of his work.

"Oh, bye Kira. Have a good day at school."

Kira just left the room, when he just thought of something.

"Kira!" he called, "Study for the science test?"

"Yup!" Kira yelled from downstairs, "All set... and by the way... you might want to have refrigerator security. Slimer's been drinking the milk again... Well, he's been eating everything. so nevermind... Bye!"

Kira hugged and kissed her mother before going to the school bus. The only thing was that if you missed the bus in New York City, you'd have to drive to school through rush hour. Luckily she didn't miss it. Usually she missed it, and Ray would have to drive her in the Ecto-1. She loved that car. She thought it was the coolest car she'd ever seen. But when you're dropped off at school by a not-so-normal car owned by scientists, people think you're crazy as heck.

Gabbie and Devon were on the bus.

"Hey! You didn't miss the bus this time! Good for you!" Gabbie chirped up.

Kira smiled, "Yeah.. Good for me!"

Kira was silent the rest of the drive. She usually never spoke, even though her eardrums were about to pop.

Once at the school, all the students poured out of the buses and into the building. Kira walked to her locker at the end of the hall. She had a top locker which was nice, but her classmate Michael always pushed her in the other direction so he could get into his. Kira found this very annoying and it was like this since the beginning of the school year.

"What class is first?" asked Ryan who was in the same class as her. Kira knew the schedule by heart so if anyone forgot what class it was (which was mostly everybody in her grade) they would ask her.

The first class Kira had was Sciene. Kira loved science, but it got too depressing. Why? Because Mr. Herrmann her science teacher would say that the world would end soon, a volcano would explode covering the whole U.S in ash.. that type of depression. As soon as Kira sat down next to Gabbie, Mr. Herrmann passed out the tests.

"This is a 65 question quiz. You have a half an hour to complete it. If you get more than 20 wrong you fail."

In everyone's minds they were panicking.

"Oh, and don't get all amped up about that. It won't really affect your grade."

A chorus of sighs and reliefs came throughout the room. Just then the intercom came on:

"KIRA SPENGLER YOU'RE BEING DISMISSED. KIRA SPENGLER YOU'RE BEING DISMISSED, THANK YOU."

"Oh, crap..." Kira said sarcastically,"I wonder why..."

"You can take the quiz tomorrow at advisory." Mr. Herrmann said as all her classmates whined about how they wish they were her getting out on the first 5 minutes of class. Since Kira didn't have any homework, she left her backpack in her locker. She fast-walked down the hall and into the lobby. Spengler,Stanz, and Venkman were standing there in their uniforms.

"I was just about to get an A on my science test! How could you?" Kira joked.

Peter was about to say something stupid, but he decided not to.

"Come on," Egon said as he and the rest of the Ghostbusters followed.

"Why did you take me out of school, again?"

Ray responded immediately, "Oh, we want you to assist us on our new additions to the pack."

"Seriously? That's it? You're taking me out of school just for that?"

"Yup."

The four climbed into the Ecto-1.

Kira was puzzled, "Where's Zeddmore?"

"He has the day off. He went to see an opera." Peter sighed.

"What?! He went without me? Man! I will tickle him to death if it's the last thing i'll do!"

The three men chuckled. Kira knew everyone's ticklish spots. She even knew Slimer's! But she didn't want to do that again since she got all covered in slime. Kira was ticklish herself; ALL over her body. Peter would tackle her to the ground and she couldn't breath she was laughing too hard.

The Ecto pulled in and the three men and Kira went to the lab upstairs. She always loved to be up here. Especially if their were working on the Proton Packs. Egon already had a spare pack in his hands. It wasn't just an ordinary pack, it was measured to fit her specifications. It also had some new stuff added. Egon put the heavy pack on her back.

"Thank God this weighs less than yours! Hallelujah!" Kira mentioned.

"This might be a little dangerous..." Egon sighed.

"Great. danger's our life!" Ray replied.

"We'll start at 50 percent capacity; that should keep any burning or tissue damage to a minimum."

"Hey, if you're burning any tissue, do it to her,"Joked Peter,"You can't use Ray, our mortgage is in his name."

You might feel a little tingle," Egon said, "Good. We've perfected a rigorous training unit that will teach you the pack's basic functions."

"It takes some time to achieve master throw skill," Ray added, "But it's definitely worth the effort!"

Just then a surge of blue light sent some sort of an earthquake through the building.

"Was that us?" asked Kira.

"I don't think so..." Ray said nervously.

"Ray?"

"It had to be some sort of a psi energy pulse! Substantial! A significant necromantic convolution level 7 or more!" Ray said simply.

Kira couldn't hear a word he said. Sometimes Ray was worse than Egon.

"Agreed,"Egon said, "We need EMF measurement checks now!" He took out his PKE meter and checked for valances.

Just then, the group all heard glass breaking downstairs!

"OH NO! Slimer escaped AGAIN!" Ray cried.

Peter replied sarcastically, "No wait, come back..."

Ray and Kira slid down the fire pole, while Egon rain down the stairs.


	13. The Sedgewick Hotel and Peter's Sarcasm

Ray and Kira slid down the fire pole, while Egon rain down the stairs.

Once everyone except Venkman was downstairs, Ray, Egon and Kira went down to the basement. Sure enough Slimer was looking at the containment unit.

"It seems oddly drawn to the containment grid..." Egon whispered.

"He's been fascinated with it ever since you added the viewer to the unit." Ray added, "Easy now, Kira. I'll talk you through this. Use the proton stream to get his attention."

Kira slowly grabbed her thrower and pointed it at Slimer. She released a proton stream that sent Slimer running somewhere else, and the stream hit the containment unit.

"No! Not the containment unit! That's some highly sensitive equipment you're disintegrating there, kid!"

"Sorry, Uncle Ray..." Kira said shamefully.

Just then a fat chubby ghost escaped.

"Whoops! You let one out!" Raymond Exclaimed.

"That's my fault," Egon said, "I was fine-tuning the interspatial gasket this morning. I'll fix it. You two get those ghosts back."

Ray headed toward the door of the basement. Kira followed.

"He went into the sub-basement!" Ray said, "And his escapee with 'em. Come on kiddo, we got a job for ya. Taking the right precautions Slimer's harmless."

"Really? I don't think so." Kira replied.

"Uh, more or less. I'm not sure about the other guy though... Ok, let's go get 'em!"

Ray slowly opened the door to the sub-basement. Ray turned on his small flashlight on his proton pack.

"Oh, and don't sweat the containment unit. It's easy to get excited your first day with the proton stream. You're dad will fix it in no time."

Kira decided not to grab her thrower until further instruction for fear she would break something else.

"Now, first and foremost before things get out of hand. You'll want to get to know your Proton Pack. It can be your best friend out there in the field. Everything you need to know is displayed on the pack itself!"

Ray pointed to a green bar on the pack.

"Here's where you keep an eye on your current physical condition. The more green that's on the bar, the more damage you can sustain and still stay in your feet."

Then he pointed to two red bars that were a quarter upward.

"This bar indicates your pack's heat level. When it gets to the top, you'll want to vent the pack and keep it from shorting out or resetting. For the most part, capturing a ghost is pretty straightforward. We break it up into three basic steps: sap 'em, cap 'em, and trap 'em. The first step is blasting the ghost to sap it's energy... You can blast now. There's nothing down here you can possibly damage."

Kira nodded, and she saw Slimer floating across the room. She blasted her proton stream at him.

"See that overlay on the ghost?" Ray asked.

"Yeah?"

"That indicates the current accumulation of the ghost's PKE. The more you disperse the weaker it becomes."

Kira's uncle looked at her red bar.

"The pack's moving into the red, Kira! Vent it!"

Kira did what he was told and then went back to blasting Slimer. He then went through a wall. Slimer was gone.

"Aw man! We lost Slimer!" Kira sighed.

Just then, the ugly fat ghost appeared. He threw up all over Ray and Kira.

"Gaw!" Exclaimed Kira, "And I thought Slimer was disgusting!"

"I'll help you on this one, kiddo." Ray assured as he blasted with Kira.

They kept blasting at the ghost.

"Alright. We go on to stage two: Cap 'em! You can project a capture stream, or wrangler manually. On the other hand, the pack will detect when a ghost is sufficiently weakened, and it will automatically turn on the capture stream as the ghost is in the capture stream, you want to slam it to make it weaker. Here's how you do that; watch the ghost. When he makes a dash in one direction, you pull the stream quickly in the other."

Kira made a capture stream and pulled it up and down making it weaker. Ray pulled out a ghost trap and rolled it onto the floor. Ray stepped on the petal and the trap made a cone which sucked the ghost inside.

"Don't look into the trap." Ray exclaimed.

They both looked away from the trap, and the trap closed.

"Whew!" Kira sighed.

"Nice work, kiddo! Oh, and don't forget to retrieve the trap."

Just then, Ray's radio came on

_"Did you get them?"_

It was Spengler.

"Ah, we're batting 500. Slimer slipped your kid bagged her first one though; a real nasty customer." Ray said looked at Kira with a grin, "Oh, and you've got to be very careful about crossing the a word: don't do it."

_"Seriously."_ Spengler added.

Kira and her uncle went back upstairs. Spengler and Venkman were waiting for them.

"Hey," Peter said, "How come SHE gets all the new stuff?!"

"She's our new 'Experimental Equipment Technician." Egon corrected.

"She gets a new title TOO?!"

"It means she gets to carry a bunch of untested, extremely dangerous hardware that not handled correctly could blow her somewhere in New Jersey."Ray explained.

"Oh,"Peter said sarcastically, "So you're letting a 12 year old lug dangerous prototype hardware that could potentially blow us into New Jersey? Thanks. Keep the title Kira. It'll work hard for ya."

"So where do we go now?" asked the new technician.

"The Sedgewick Hotel, "Ray sighed, "That's the first place the little spud would go."

"Right, back to its initial manifestation point." Agreed Egon as the group climbed into the Ecto-1.

"They've got a real good buffet..." Ray said off topic.

"It's a great one," Peter added, then turned to Janine, "When Winston returns from the opera, extend an invitation to join us at our table at the Sedgewick. Hey you, you're up, kiddo! Training will be on the job tonight. Try not to destroy too many Manhattan landmarks... That's our job. Ok? "

"Cue the music, will ya?" Laughed Kira as the Ecto raced to the Sedgwick.

The Ecto came to a halt, the professionals (NOT!) and the trainee entered the hotel. Kira gasped at how detailed this place was. Kira heard this was the place where the Ghostbusters had their first bust, and nearly destroyed the place, and the maid along with it! The manager looked sternly at the group.

"That disgusting green blob is up on the 12th floor again, wreaking havoc! I demand a refund right now!"

"Somebody hasn't got any rest lately..." mumbled Kira.

Peter cut in so the manager couldn't hear her, "Sir, if you check the fine print on our invoice..."

"Invoices," Ray corrected sounding ticked off.

"Right, invoices... you'll see that your warranty on re-haunting expired some time ago. You should've taken the extended service agreement."

The group walked towards the elevators. Kira could hear the hotel residents exchanging whispers about them.

"Hmm," pondered Egon looking at his PKE meter, "I'm getting some interesting PKE spikes here. Disturbances don't seem to be exclusive to the 12th floor. I'd like the chance to look around the building a little more."

"Good," Ray nodded, "Dig up what you can. The little guys shouldn't cause us too much trouble."

Just then, an elevator opened. A woman with a brunette bun, wore a black mini skirt and long sleeve shirt was talking on the phone.

Peter quickly reacted, "Well, hello. You're perfectly safe now, Miss. The Ghostbusters are here."

"Back off loser, never gonna happen." The woman said as she walked out of the elevator annoyed.

"That approach rarely works with me," Peter said, "I'll show you why later."

Kira stared at Venkman, "Dana would be awfully…. Oh, what's the word! I can't remember!"

"Pissed?" Ray finished.

"That's the one! Uncle Ray, you are now my official dictionary!" Kira laughed as she, Ray, and Peter stepped into the elevator.

The doors of the elevators closed. Ray and Peter turned their heads towards Kira.

"Alright Kira, get ready," Ray said.

" , if you'd do the honors?" Peter asked.

"Proud to, Dr. Venkman," Ray replied as he turned on his Proton Pack.

"Part of our settlement with the city;" Peter sighed, "Proton packs must remain off in heavily populated public areas."

"Also in close quarters, it minimizes the city's liabilities and satisfies the restraining order the maid here had put on us." Ray added as the doors opened and the three walked out.

"World we live in today. You shoot a proton stream of highly charged particles at someone… they get all sue-happy!" Peter exclaimed.

Just then, a hotel baggage cart rolled past a corner.

"It's him!" Peter said as he blasted the cart. Unfortunately, it was a bellhop who ran away before the stream got to him.

"Ooh. That's got to hurt in the mornin'." Kira sighed.

"Great, now we got another plaintiff."

"Can you tell me what a plaintiff IS?" Kira asked.

"Maybe later when we run out of business," Peter joked.

Kira walked down the hallway. Just then, double doors slammed in her face!

"Ah!" Kira jerked as she got hit in the face and fell to the floor.

"What the- That looked painful. Are you okay?" asked Ray.

"Do you THINK I look okay?!" Kira said as Ray stood her up.

Ray looked at her face. It was all red and she looked like a cherry tomato.

"Nope," Venkman singed, "Not at ALL. But you should be fine. Egon will kill us later."

The group heard Slimer's retarded laugh, and walked down the hallway. A staircase was on the left side of them. Then, a few bags of luggage flew and hit the group at a fast speed.

"Ever got hit with luggage before?" asked Kira nervously.

"Yes," Ray replied, "But it wasn't paranormal I can tell you that."

Kira, Peter, and Ray turned the corner. Slimer was drinking a bottle of wine.

"I never knew Slimer was an alcoholic!" Kira whispered.

"Oh, we knew alright," Peter said, "We just haven't told you."

"Alright," Ray said seriously, "Showtime. We wear him out, and then we capture him. That's what your proton stream is for.

Kira fired at the glob of goo, and he flew through a wall, and a cart with food crashed all over the floor.

"You've got 'em on the run! C'mon, let's go! Peter!" Ray exclaimed.

"Nah, I've seen this one already. Know how it ends. You two have fun, though. I'll cover the elevators and escort any ladies safely to their rooms."

Kira giggled, "What if their elderly?"

"Shut up you little paranoid phenomena." Peter muttered as he went down the hallway.

"Yeah," Kira smiled, "Ok."

Ray took out his PKE meter and checked for valences, "And this signal looks just like your elusive little targeted entity. Your meter will flash and buzz when it picks up a potential signal. The Paragoggles are linked directly to your active PKE meter. This lets you see otherwise undetectable phenomena, while you track it. Ghost trails, object auras, all kinds of cool events!"

Kira put on her goggles, and pulled out her PKE meter.

"Whoa! These things are amazing! What next?"

"When the center bar peaks, you're headed in the right direction. When it's flat, you're following a cold trail. Come here and get a scan of this ectoplasm!"

Kira looked on the wall. That slime must've come off Slimer when he went through the wall. The PKE meter's wings were all the way up, and the peak was directly in the center.

"Line the target with the smallest circle for the best scan."

Kira scanned it, and sentences appeared on her goggles: **_A disgusting mess of ectoplasm slimmer where Slimer forced himself through the wall. (Ectoplasm Impact.)_**

"Fascinating…" Kira sighed as Ray kicked a door open to another hallway.

"Red signifies a hidden ghost; green indicates an enviormental paranormal anomaly. Blue means an active sample."

Kira's meter turned to red, and got hotter as she went further down the hallway. The highest peak went up when it was focused on a vase. She scanned it, and Slimer flew out!

"Getting a good scan is sort of like taking a good snapshot."

"No kidding." Kira said as Slimer flew out again, "We lost him again! This is getting old, but I'm not going to argue."

Her meter turned to blue as she went down another hallway. It lead up to an old. service tray on the floor right near some vending machines.

"Phew!" Ray said disgusted, "He's definitely been here. An 'active sample is something you can collect, like a cursed artifact. We get paid extra for everything we scan and collect. Then we roll it back into Research and Development. The extra funds let us experiment with new equipment and offensive technologies. Which it turn, you get to wear on your back to test!"

Just then, a familiar voice came on the walkie talkie, "Ray! I DON'T FEEL GOOD!"

It was Venkman!

"Peter, come in! You okay?" Ray asked on his radio.

He got no reply.

"Uh-oh. Man down! We've got a man down! Go, go, go!" Ray exclaimed as he kicked a set of double doors open, and Kira ran behind him, "Double time, Kira!"

They ran to where Venkman was at the elevators. He was on the floor all covered in ectoplasm, and his pack broke a few wires which a few sparks flew out.

"He's been slimed! Again! Hustle over here and help me get him up, will ya?"

Kira did what she was told. Ray and Kira pulled Peter up.

"How did this even happen?" Peter said in disgust, "I was covering the elevators! That smelling glob of goo snuck up on me… Gah… funktified AGAIN!"

"When one of us goes down, we all help each other out," Ray said, "It's all about teamwork."

"Oh no, my friend," Peter said all out of breath, "That was in the pre-sliming era. Right now, it's all about payback!"

Kira pushed the elevator button and walked inside; Ray and Peter following.

"Let's hope you get a shower when we get back…. That's really disgusting…." Kira said

"Here! Have some!" Peter joked rubbing ectoplasm on her uniform.

"Oh, come on!" Kira said looking at her uniform.

"Hey. You'll get slimed…. eventually."

A sudden jerk of the elevator made Kira close to falling.

Ray looked around for any sign of ghosts, "Alright, Slimer. You've had your fun. The elevator's off limits! Egon, come in. I think we're stuck in the elevator. We need some HELP."

"THINK we're stuck? Well let's see…" Peter said sarcastically.

Peter leaned over and pushed some elevator buttons, "Think we're stuck, think we're stuck, think we're stuck… Hey, you guys uh… good with officially stuck in the elevators show of hands!"

Kira awkwardly put her hand up halfway. Ray and Peter chuckled when they looked back. When the elevator stopped, Ray clutched his thrower, "Here it comes."

"Kill it, Ray!" Peter exclaimed.

Just then, Egon opened the doors with a small smirk on his face, "Need a hand?"

Peter turned to Ray, "You always fail me, Ray. Don't you?"


End file.
